


Surrender To Me

by Blue_Night



Series: Masters And Boys [26]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Boundaries, Coming Untouched, Crying, Developing Relationship, Dom!Christopher, Dom/sub, Dom/sub/switch, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Nipple Play, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming, Sub!Erik, Talking, Threesome - M/M/M, surrender, switch!Jonas
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-29 03:34:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15721137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: Possible sequel toHot Summer Nights.Erik has had a passionate nighttime bath with his two new teammates Christopher and Jonas during the training camp in Austria. Erik has fallen in love with them, but he needs Christopher and Jonas to be more for him than just friends with benefits or boyfriends. Will they be able to give him what he craves for and be the Doms for him Erik has been searching for?





	1. Be our boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoForGoals](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoForGoals/gifts), [mariothellama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariothellama/gifts).



> For my two dearest friends. Thank you for always being there for me, you keep me going. <33
> 
> I want to gift this work to you because you love this series as much as I do. You know that writing about my Masters and their boys is my way of releasing stress and dealing with the things happening in my life, but I have a hard time writing about Master Erik and his boys after Erik's transfer to Huddersfield. I'm really happy for him because he looks so happy with his new team, and so I wanted to try something new with changed roles and new constellations. I hope you will like this part of my special Master and boy world! I will surely come back to Master Erik, his three boys and his mate, but the idea of this story was too tempting not to write it. :-)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik has been invited to visit Christopher and Jonas a couple of weeks after their nighttime bath in the lake. Will he give them the answer they long to hear?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dearest friends, 
> 
> I hope that I'll get enough time to write the second chapter this weekend as there are other updates for your stories waiting to be written as well, but I couldn't resist to write some more about our new special threesome before seeing to my other stories. :-)

Erik quickly checked his appearance in the side window of his car one last time, drawing in a deep breath and straightening his shoulders before he locked the vehicle and walked over to the last house in the silent street. The sun was already setting, bathing the front of the neat but rather unobtrusive two-storied house in its orange-golden glow.

The brunet defender with the handsome features rang the door-bell after taking another deep breath, pushing his hands into the pockets of his tight blue jeans. He had mused about wearing something less casual for this special date tonight, but then decided that he didn't want to give the two teammates he was about to meet a false impression of himself. Jeans, sneakers and t-shirts were the clothes he felt most comfortable with, and he'd chosen a black shirt that was perfectly fitting and sexy in a decent way, hoping that his two admired teammates would approve of his choice.

After their pleasurable first encounter in the lake, Christopher and Jonas had started to court him in their own unique and very gentleman-like way, making sure that none of the others would notice what was going on between them, but also not leaving any doubts about their intentions and what kind of relationship they wanted to have with him.

Erik wasn't inexperienced when it came to this, and he had inwardly slapped himself for his ignorance when he had lain in his hotel bed after their nighttime bath. He really should have noticed earlier that the dark-haired Münchner and the Danish goalkeeper were more than just friends – and that their relationship was special and not what other people would normally expect.

Most people wouldn't think that it was even possible for Christopher and Jonas to be together anyway, that they wouldn't have been so stupid to fall for each other in the first place. But love tended to hit people without warning and regardless of what would be wise or reasonable, Erik of all people must know that.

Light footsteps becoming audible on the other side of the closed door pulled Erik out of his musings, and he unconsciously lifted his chin up as he waited for the door to open. It was the tall blond goalkeeper who appeared on the threshold, smiling invitingly at Erik as he beckoned him to come in.

“You're punctual, Erik, we appreciate that,” he praised him, and Erik felt a shiver running down on his back, a mixture of nervousness and anticipation that formed goosebumps on his arms under his light jacket. Jonas was dressed in a pair of washed-out jeans and a light-blue cotton shirt with long sleeves – which drew Erik's gaze to Jonas' forearms because the blond Dane had pushed them up to his elbows. Jonas really looked like a Viking to Erik, and another shiver wrecked him, his reaction not going unnoticed by the tall blond. A small smile tugged at the corners of Jonas' mouth, and he reached out to brush Erik's hot pink cheek with his fingertips.

“Are you nervous, handsome?” he asked quietly, and Erik licked over his dry lips and forced himself to meet the other man's attentive gaze. “Yes, quite a lot, actually,” he said, knowing that Jonas would see through his lie if he tried to deny the obvious anyway.

Honesty was crucial for the kind of relationship that would hopefully build between them after that night, and the approval flashing in Jonas' eyes at his words let warmth pool in his stomach. “You don't need to be, handsome. This is all about you and what you want and need, I hope you know that.”

Jonas held his gaze, his fingers still touching his cheekbone ever so slightly, and Erik nodded. “Yes, I know, Jonas,” he gave back, and Jonas rewarded him with a gentle smile. “I'm glad to hear that. Come in, Chris is waiting for us in the living room.”

Erik's heart beat faster at the prospect of seeing the handsome dark-haired Münchner again, and he could feel the pink coloring his face turn into a darker shade of red. Erik really liked Jonas, and he desired him, but Christopher had been special to him right from the start. Maybe it was just because he was German and a defender like him, being able to talk to him in his mother tongue and understanding how he felt, Erik wasn't sure. Maybe it was simply because Erik had sensed the special vibes Christopher was sending out right away – even though he hadn't been aware of that at the beginning. Jonas actually sent out similar vibes, but not as strong as Christopher did, and Erik instinctively searched for Christopher's gaze when he entered the living room with Jonas in tow.

 

***

 

The taller defender stood before the glass door leading to the garden, looking outside, but he turned around now and crossed the room to stop in front of Erik. He wore slim but comfortable dark-blue jeans that accentuated his long and strong-muscled legs, and a simple white tee with short sleeves that drew Erik's gaze to Christopher's broad shoulders and arms. He smelled of aftershave and sun-kissed skin, and Erik felt his mouth water with desire, his groin tingling when Christopher's eyes traveled over his face and his body in approval.

“Hello handsome, you're looking good tonight,” he greeted Erik after a moment or two, brushing his forehead with his lips in a chaste kiss. Erik looked up at him, and Christopher's brown eyes became dark as he regarded Erik for a moment. “Do you want something to drink?”

“Some water would be good,” Erik murmured, resisting the urge to lick over his lips again. “I'm pretty nervous, I fear.”

“That's understandable, Erik. But you don't have to be, this is all about you – about Jonas and me being allowed to take care of you the way you want and need it.” Christopher cupped Erik's face to stroke his burning cheek in a reassuring gesture, and the warm and tender touch soothed Erik and calmed him down instantly. The older defender nodded contentedly when he sensed Erik relaxing under his gentle grip. “I'll get you the water, handsome. Please make yourself comfortable, we'll have to talk openly to each other before we can move this to the bedroom.”

Erik watched him leave the room, admiring Christopher's elegant motions. He looked like a proud and beautiful dark predator to him, building an amazing contrast to the blond Viking Jonas was. Christopher stopped in the doorway to kiss his mate on his cheek, exchanging a glance and a smile with him before disappearing into the hallway while Jonas now made his way to the couch where Erik had cautiously sat down on the edge of it. The blond Dane sat down beside him, his body heat warming Erik's left side, while his right side felt cold without Christopher being there to warm it as well.

Jonas didn't try to talk though, just looked at Erik with a small encouraging smile, and Erik thought that he could easily drown in his beautiful eyes. They were of a clear blue color that reminded Erik of the summer sky of his home, the crystal blue enclosed by a darker blue circle.

Jonas was light and easy-going where Christopher was dark and mysterious, the contrast between them fascinating Erik deeply. Jonas was like the sun and the bright day, while Christopher was like the dark velvet-like night, both of them promising and alluring in their own unique way.

“Your water, handsome.” Christopher sat down at Erik's right side, watching him attentively again. Erik let out a sigh when he could feel his right side warming up because of their closeness as well now, unable to avert his eyes from Christopher's face. The older defender handed one of the glasses to him before offering the second glass to his mate. Jonas took it but put it onto the coffee table without drinking. “Thank you, Chris,” he said, smiling at his mate.

Erik suddenly felt trapped like a mouse between two big cats again, but he wasn't afraid that these two cats would want to harm him. On the contrary, Erik actually felt safe and happy, safer than he'd ever felt in a very long time.

Christopher took the lead again, just like he'd done it when they had bathed in the lake, exchanging a quick glance with Jonas before he spoke up when Erik had drunk some water and put his glass onto the coffee table next to Jonas'.

“You know the reason why we've invited you to come over here tonight, Erik, don't you?” he asked, his posture relaxed and casual, but Erik didn't mistake it for the lack of dominance or interest. Christopher simply wanted to make it easier for him, and Erik was actually grateful for his sensitivity.

“Yes, I know why you've asked me to come here tonight, Christopher,” he said, his voice far too hoarse for his liking.

Christopher gifted him with a smile that made his brown eyes sparkle. “Chris will do just fine when we're alone, handsome.”

“Uhm, thank you, Chris.”

“Jonas and I didn't want to scare you in that night, so we didn't talk about it, but you know the true nature of our relationship and what we are, don't you, Erik?”

Erik nodded, turning his head to look at Jonas before focusing his attention back on the older defender. “Yes, I finally do. It took me some time to realize it, and I wasn't so sure about Jonas at first...” he swallowed and took another sip from his water to smear his dry throat. “...I mean, his vibes are pretty dominant, and that's why I thought at first that he's a Dom like you, Chris - but now I think that he's...” Erik searched for Jonas' blue eyes again. “You're a switch, aren't you, Jonas? You prefer to dominate most of the time, but once in a while you need to submit to another Dom...”

Jonas' smile deepened. “You're good, handsome. Most people wouldn't see it. They wouldn't even believe it if I told them, but you're right, I'm a switch. I guess that this is the reason why it works so well between us. Chris is actually more than fine with my dominant side, but I can't submit to him too often without fighting myself, and you can probably imagine that sometimes it's quite difficult and hard for us to be together without...” the blond goalkeeper shrugged his shoulders without finishing his sentence.

Erik knew that it was upon him to do that. “Without you having a boy who wants to submit to both of you on a regular basis.” He was surprised and a little bit proud of how firm and calm he had sounded – now that he had finally said it out loud.

“Yes, handsome.” Christopher's soft voice next to his ear sent a shiver through his body, and Erik looked at him holding his breath, his longing for the other man's touch so overwhelming that it was almost choking him. The older defender seemed to sense his need to be touched, because he gently cupped his sweaty hand with his own warm and dry fingers. Erik blushed, fearing that the handsome Dom with the dark hair and the deep brown eyes would be disgusted, but Chris' tender look eased his mind instantly, and he squeezed his cold fingers without showing any sign of disgust.

They hadn't been intimate again since that magical night in the lake, and Erik had felt relieved and disappointed at the same time, but he realized now that Christopher and Jonas had just wanted to give him the time he needed to make up his mind and come to terms with his own longing to be more to them than just a casual friend with benefits. Erik thought that they would most likely accept it if he told them that he didn't want more than just share some hand or blow jobs with them now and then, but it wouldn't be satisfying for either of them in the long run.

Erik had never really lived in a relationship with a Dom, but he knew about his secret desires and needs for several years, and he'd had a few encounters with a former teammate of his old club during his time in Dortmund. It had scared him too much to really try it and become the other player's boy, and his teammate had never pushed him and contented himself with what Erik had been able to give him back then.

But Erik had spent quite a few nights lying awake and thinking about how it would be like to be Christopher and Jonas' boy since their pleasurable first encounter, and he'd eventually admitted to himself that he didn't want to hide his feelings any longer. Life had given him the unexpected chance to learn more about himself and what he truly wanted and needed, offering him two kind and understanding Doms on a silver platter so to speak.

Christopher and Jonas were not only good-looking and desirable, but also patient and really caring, and they apparently wanted to take him as their boy as much as he wanted them to become his Doms. Erik was tired of hiding himself behind lame excuses and having to rely on noncommittal encounters, and it was too late to pretend that he wasn't in love with Christopher and Jonas anyway.

He'd probably fallen in love with them even before their first intimate encounter, and he could see the deep feelings the handsome dark-haired Dom had for him as he looked in Christopher's eyes now.

“I want to be that boy for you!” he blurted out before he could hold himself back, and Christopher smiled at him and squeezed his fingers again. “We want you to be our boy just as much, handsome.” He paused, exchanging another glance with the blond Dane. “Are you sure that you can do that, Erik? Submit to both of us? Let both of us take care of you? You must be sure, Erik, because we want more than just spend some pleasurable nights with you, and you can't have one of us without the other one. Jonas and I won't give up on each other, and we will always be equals when it comes to being your caring Doms. There will be times when you'll be together with just one of us of course, just like there will be times when Jonas and I will be together without you too, but our relationship will yet always be about the three of us being together if you agree to become a real part of it. If you'll be our boy, then you'll be our boy in every sense of the meaning, not only when it comes to sex, Erik.”

Erik inhaled and exhaled carefully, but he nodded his head. “I want that, Chris. I – I have never been anybody's boy so far, not completely, I mean, but I want more than just have sex with you too. I'm finally ready.”

“Okay, handsome.” Christopher smiled at him and brushed a kiss on his temple before continuing to speak. “This is as new for me and my mate as it is for you. I've once had a boy before I came here and met Jonas, and Jonas has been in a serious relationship beforehand as well, but we've never had a boy together until now.” Christopher became serious when he saw the look on Erik's face, stroking over his trembling bottom lip, and his voice was a soft dark purr when he said:

“We never wanted a boy before you came here, handsome. I think we've been waiting for you all along.”

“Really?” Erik had a hard time believing that his biggest dream would finally come true tonight, the dream he'd never dared to really dream it to the end.

“You're special, Erik, don't you doubt that.” Jonas had shifted closer, entangling his fingers with Erik's and lifting their hands to where Christopher was still cupping his cheek. “This is new for all of us, so we should talk about what you need and what you expect of us before we'll take things further. You do have some experiences with this way of life, don't you?”

Erik unconsciously leaned against Jonas' broad chest. “Yes, I have.” He searched for the right words, but talking to Christopher and Jonas was easier than he'd thought it to be, and it was somewhat freeing to finally admit his feelings and get them off his chest. “I have submitted to a Dom only few times so far, but it was always so much more satisfying than just having sex ever was. There are just some things I really don't like...” His voice trailed off, and he tensed up, but Christopher smiled encouragingly at him. “Tell us about those things. We need to know what you don't want us to do, handsome, and you don't need to fear that you being open and honest to us could ever annoy us.”

Erik swallowed, but he didn't want to back away now. “I'm fine with being called 'boy', but I don't like to be called bad or opprobrious names like 'slut' or so. I'm not a slut, a slave or anything of this kind, and I won't accept disgraceful names or any other kind of humiliation.”

“We would never do that, Erik. That's not our style either.” Christopher's voice left no doubts that he was serious about that. “You're equal to us. Your willingness to be our boy and submit to us earns you our respect, and calling you disgraceful names or humiliating you in any way will never happen. Tell us more about your preferences.”

Erik relaxed gratefully. He still felt uncertain, but his natural self-confidence helped him through this needed but still awkward conversation. “I'm not into pain, neither as a part of scening with a Dom, nor when it comes to punishments. I've had enough pain over the last two years, and the thought of being spanked or tortured with clamps or other sharp things turns me off. I haven't tried ropes or toys so far, but I think I would like to do that after some time – when we're more familiar with each other. Blindfolds are okay, but no handcuffs and no gags, not by any means.”

“No handcuffs or gags,” Jonas confirmed, wrapping his free arm around Erik's shoulders. “And we're not into pain either, Erik. You don't have to fear that we could ever do that to you. What about holding back or orgasm denial though?”

Erik bit down on his bottom lip. He could feel Christopher's intense gaze upon his face, but it was easier for him to face Jonas when he exhaled another shaky breath. “Holding back for some time is okay, but not being allowed to come at all is not. I've tried that, but it left me angry and disappointed, and it was also a rather painful experience. Maybe I'm a failure when it comes to being a proper sub because I was told that most subs need and crave orgasm denial, but I obviously don't belong to them, and I really want to get my fill in the end when we're together.” He went silent, waiting anxiously for the reaction of his two future Doms. Maybe he'd just fucked it up, but this was important to him, and better telling them now than when it was already too late to end this without risking serious heartache on both sides.

Christopher and Jonas remained silent for a little while, and Erik was already steeling himself for Christopher telling him to leave his house, when the older defender suddenly bent forward to kiss him on his lips. “Thank you for being so honest with us, handsome. We will respect your wish, and you're certainly not a failure. Quite the opposite, we appreciate that you trust us enough to tell us your boundaries so openly. We know that this isn't easy for you. We'll take things slowly, I promise you. Jonas and I actually like blindfolds and ropes, but we wouldn't want to use them on you at this point. You need to get familiar with us first, trust needs to be earned, and we need to get to know you better at first as well.”

Erik was glad that he was sitting, because his knees buckled with relief that they were willing to accept his boundaries just like that and without giving him the feeling that his feelings weren't right for a real sub. One of the reasons why he had been so hesitant to become a Dom's boy had been his fear that he was too picky and not a real sub that could satisfy his Dom the right way because of his issues when it came to certain toys or practices.

“You're perfect the way you are, Erik, believe me. Please don't think that you're not. You only needed to find the right Doms who were willing to take you the way you are instead of trying to change you and force you into something you actually dislike and loathe.” Christopher whispered against his cheek, and Erik turned his head and closed his eyes with a small sob, offering his lips to his first Dom.

The dark-haired defender kissed him tenderly with closed lips for a few seconds before deepening their kiss as he slipped into Erik's mouth with his tongue. Erik was sandwiched between Jonas and Christopher, trapped between their bodies, and his beautiful Viking wrapped his arms around him as he waited patiently for his mate to draw back so he could kiss their boy as well. Christopher didn't hold himself back, claiming Erik's mouth thoroughly and with greatest passion and desire. Erik lost himself in the sensations that were running through his body, and he moaned ardently, his mind swimming with raw desire for his two Doms. Christopher's tongue was everywhere inside his tingling mouth, demanding his total surrender, and Erik felt bereft of his warmth when he drew back from him to let Jonas kiss Erik as well.

“You're so beautiful, handsome, and you taste so good!” the tall Dane whispered against his lips, and Erik sighed, loving the feeling of Jonas' tender mouth upon his own. His Viking was so different from Christopher, not less dominant, but he understood Erik's needs like no other Dom ever could do because of his own experiences when he submitted to the dark-haired defender. Jonas' kiss was slower and more gentle as he teased and lured Erik into submission with his clever and agile tongue, and Erik felt dizzy from the lack of air when Jonas broke their kiss to let him breathe again, his crystal blue eyes dark rounds when he looked at Erik.

Erik looked back, his desire to surrender unquestioningly to his Doms burning in his veins. Jonas took his face in his hands and kissed him on his forehead and his nose.

“Tell us your safe-word, handsome,” he murmured, his eyes traveling over Erik's pink cheeks and his swollen lips. Christopher at his other side radiated warmth and strength, his tender kiss on Erik's right temple reassuring and comforting at the same time.

Erik swallowed, his eyes darting back and forth between Christopher and Jonas. He had mused for hours about his safe-word earlier that day, but none of the words he'd come up with had felt right. The former teammate he'd submitted to once in a while during his time in Dortmund had used the color-system instead of a safe-word, green for _'I'm good'_ , yellow for _'I'm still okay but don't go further'_ , and red for _'stop instantly'_.

He had been fine with that back then, but Christopher and Jonas clearly wanted him to have a safe-word instead of using colors when they scened, and he didn't need to think about the right word any longer when he looked at his two Doms, because the word was crystal clear in his head now.

_“Borussia,_ ” Erik whispered hoarsely. “My safe-word is _Borussia_.” And then, he started to cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been mysterious about the former Dortmunder teammate Erik has scened with on purpose. I have someone in mind, but I would be curious about your opinion who he could be. :-)


	2. Healing Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik has told Christopher and Jonas his safe-word, and it arouses painful memories in him. How will his two teammates react to his tears?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dearest friends,  
> I hope that Erik's new club will get the chances to prove themselves in the forthcoming matches, Chelsea and ManCity at the beginning is really hard to take. Hopefully this chapter will make you smile a bit. <33

Erik's vision blurred with hot tears, and he buried his face on the broad shoulder he was pulled against, his heavy sobs muffled by the white cotton of Christopher's shirt. It must be Christopher's shoulder at least, because it was the older defender's scent filling his nose when he pushed it deeper into the warm crook of his throat. Erik wrapped his arms around the other man's neck as he tried to bring his sobs under control, deeply ashamed of his sudden outburst and his breakdown, but unable to keep his tears from falling.

What must they think of him that he was losing his self-control like that just because of a stupid word? But _'Borussia'_ was so much more to him than just a simple word, and the painfully hot wave of grief, longing and regret washing over him was too strong to fight against it.

Jonas was a solid weight on his back, taking the whole impact of his loud sobs and the shudders wrecking him as he cried his heart out on Christopher's shoulder, two pairs of strong arms forming a warm cocoon where Erik could mourn what he had lost safely and undisturbed. “'m sorry, so sorry, I just, just...” he hiccuped in between his desperate crying, but both men only made soothing sounds and simply pulled him closer.

“Hush, it's fine, don't fight it. Just let it all out, handsome. We're here for you,” Christopher murmured tenderly into his ear, carding his fingers through Erik's tousled hair in a steady rhythm - just like he would stroke the fur of a scared tomcat to soothe him. Jonas was gently mouthing at his neck, his big hands stroking Erik's quivering flanks tenderly. “Don't be sorry, handsome, there's nothing to apologize for. Don't hold back, it will only poison you even more if you're keeping everything inside. We're here for you, just cry.”

“We'll go through this together, just let it out, handsome,” Christopher promised him, and Erik stopped fighting against his tears at last and let them flow freely, the salty pearls of his grief wetting the white cotton his face was pressed against. It was a relief to get the huge weight from his chest that had been like a tight and unyielding iron ring around his heart ever since his former club had told him frankly that they wanted him to leave, his hot tears washing away the sorrow and shame he'd locked deep inside himself for so long.

Christopher and Jonas simply held him tight while he cried his heart out about all those missed chances that had mocked him in the course of the past two years, and about the pain that had been his constant companion for so long, rocking him gently and humming softly into his ears. They were his Doms now, allowed to see him weak and crying, offering themselves as his towers of strength whenever he needed a strong shoulder to lean on and without judging or blaming him.

Erik didn't know how much time had passed when his sobs finally faded to quiet hiccups, his body trembling with exhaustion. He kept his face hidden in Christopher's damp shirt for a few more minutes, suddenly acutely aware of his disheveled appearance. His nose was stuffed from his crying, and his eyes were burning from all the tears, probably deep-red and swollen. He didn't want to leave the shelter of Jonas and Christopher's tight embrace, but he knew that he had to face them eventually.

“Please look at me, handsome. There is nothing you needed to be ashamed of.” Christopher's fingers under his chin were warm and gentle like his voice, but his words were a clear order and not a request, and Erik lifted his hurting head from his shoulder without protest, blinking against the burning and stinging feeling several times as he opened his eyes to face his first Dom.

Christopher regarded him quietly and attentively for a moment, reaching out to wipe one last tear from his wet cheek with his thumb. “Are you feeling better now, handsome?” he asked, and Erik nodded. “Yes, thank you, Chris. I... I'm sorry for having ruined the mood. I don't know what has gotten into me all of a sudden.”

“Don't apologize for being human and having feelings, Erik,” Christopher told him with a slight frown. “Nothing has gotten into you, I'm actually amazed that you managed to keep your emotions at bay for so long. Dave has always valued you highly as a player, and he's talked a lot about you and your time in Dortmund, so Jonas and I have known about your injuries and your problems for a rather long time. It was about time that you finally let it out.  
How can you even think of starting anew when you're still hurting so much because of what happened to you in the past? You are our cherished boy now, and it is important to us that you show us how you feel without fear and without thinking that we will chide or mock you if you do, Erik. Whose shoulders could be better for you to cry on when you're feeling down than ours? You didn't ruin anything, handsome, quite the opposite, believe me.”

Erik drew in a shaky breath, still feeling ashamed because of his breakdown, but he did feel better, and he could feel a smile spreading out on his features. “Thank you, Chris. I think that I needed this.”

“You surely did, and we're grateful and happy that you're already trusting us enough to share your sorrow with us, Erik,” Jonas agreed, laying his fingers under his chin to make him turn his head. He smiled when Erik looked at him, his blue eyes sparkling with tenderness. “I hope that you will never need to use your safe-word when you're together with us, handsome. My safe-word is _'tarantula'_. I once had an encounter with one of them when I was a small boy and on vacation with my parents, and I really don't like them.”

“ _Tarantula_ ,” Erik repeated to burn Jonas' safe-word in his memory, nodding slowly. “They can be pretty scary, can't they?” he said, gazing at Christopher again. “And your safe-word, Chris?” he wanted to know, and Christopher pulled a face and shuddered ever so slightly, the images now flashing in his mind apparently not pleasant ones.

“My safe-word is _'kidney'_. My kindergartner found it important to feed us healthy food during our last year in the kindergarten. She wanted to make sure that we would have a good start in school and told us that liver and kidneys are much more healthy than sausages and noodles. Unfortunately I was too young to appreciate her efforts, and I spent the whole following afternoon and night with puking my guts out after lunch when she'd forced us to eat the slimy kidneys the not very skilled or passionate kindergarten-cook had cooked for us...” he said, self-irony coloring his voice. “Ever since then, I only need to think more closely about kidneys to get sick again.”

“Urgh, I can imagine.” Erik replied with a shudder of disgust, “I hope that I will never be the reason why you have to think of kidneys again.”

Christopher smiled and kissed him. “I would indeed be very grateful for your consideration, Erik - if you were so kind to spare me that,” he chuckled before becoming serious again. “There are only two rules that are important to us, handsome. We will surely set up some more rules when we know each other better, but these two rules will do for the start.”

Erik unconsciously straightened his shoulders. “Which rules, my Dom?” he asked, tasting the word Dom on his tongue. It felt right to call Christopher his Dom, and the heated glance he got in return proved to him that the older defender felt the same way.

“We accept that you want to get your fill, but we'll always be in charge of our scenes, boy. You can tell us what you need and want at any time, but Jonas and I will be the ones deciding when and how to take care of you and how to satisfy you. Plus, you have to ask for permission if you want to touch us when we're alone in the future. Not during training or when we're with the team, they would notice that you're avoiding to touch us in the long run, but when it's just the three of us, then you'll have to ask before touching us.”

Erik had expected something like this, and he relaxed and nodded without hesitation. “That's okay with me. I actually appreciate your rules, because I don't want to be in charge or initiate our scenes either, and I will cherish your touches even more this way.” He licked over his lips, gazing at Christopher from under his lashes. “Do I have to ask for permission if I want to take care of myself – when we can't be together for some time, I mean?”

“That'll depend on how long we'll be apart, boy,” Jonas said to the back of his head, drawing Erik's attention back to him. “We trust you not to overdo it because you'll hopefully cherish our times together as much as we'll do it, but Chris and I are not going to rule your entire life, Erik. You're a grown-up man, you're mature and reasonable, and we respect your privacy and don't expect you to report every single minute of your life to us when we're not together. But there might be times when we'll tell you not to masturbate, and we expect you to obey then.”

“I will, thank you, my Viking,” Erik murmured, and Jonas raised one of his blond eyebrows. “Viking?”

Erik blushed, smiling sheepishly at him. “You're my Dom just as much as Chris is, but calling both of you 'my Dom' might lead to some confusion, and you've been my Viking ever since I saw you for the first time...It doesn't mean that I respect you any less, Jonas.”

“I see. I like it when you call me Viking, handsome.” Jonas returned his smile and bent forward to kiss him. Erik melted into his embrace, surrendering himself to the sensations Jonas' kiss aroused in him. His Viking kissed him deeply and thoroughly, but he drew back from his lips after a few seconds again, knowing that Erik had still troubles with his breathing after his crying.

“Do you want to become our boy tonight, handsome?” the blond Dane whispered when he searched for his gaze again, and Erik felt happy and giddy, searching for Chris' brown eyes after smiling at Jonas. “Yes, I want to become your boy, more than anything.”

“We want you to become our boy tonight just as much, handsome.” Christopher kissed him too, a brief but passionate kiss. “I think that you could do with a few minutes on your own and a shower, Erik,” he offered, and Erik nodded gratefully. “A shower would be great,” he admitted, feeling sticky and itchy after his crying.

“We thought so. I'll show you the bathroom, we've prepared everything for you earlier.” Christopher rose to his feet with those elegant motions Erik had come to admire so much, and he stood as well when Jonas nodded encouragingly at him. “Just take your time, handsome, we'll be ready when you are.”

“Thank you, Jonas.” Erik followed Christopher out of the living room and through the hallway, his thoughts wandering back to what he'd left behind of their own will, but for the first time since he'd been forced to leave Dortmund, the thought of his old club didn't hurt any longer.

 

***

 

Erik let the warm jets cascade over his back with a groan of pleasure, lifting his face up to expose it to the soft spray as well. Christopher had led him to his private bathroom next to the bedroom, the one he used with Jonas. Erik guessed that there was another bathroom for Christopher's guests somewhere on the ground-floor, and he felt a little bit proud that he was allowed to use the bathroom that was reserved for Christopher and Jonas only. It gave him the feeling that he was indeed already a real part of their relationship, and he started to wash himself with the fragrance-free soap Christopher had given him.

“We want to smell and taste you tonight, handsome, not your admittedly delicious shower-gel or aftershave,” his Dom had told him with a smile before leaving him alone, and Erik rubbed the smooth foam into his skin to remove the last traces of the shampoo and shower-gel he had used earlier today from his body. The warm water revived his spirits considerably, and Erik felt his cock stir at the prospect of becoming Jonas and Christopher's boy tonight. He looked down at himself with thoughtful eyes, his hands covering his breast muscles, trying to see his body through the eyes of his Doms for a moment.

Erik had always known that he was good-looking without being conceited, but he had lost the feeling for his own body over the last two years. Sometimes he'd actually loathed his body for being so weak and getting injured all over again and again, hardly granting him the time to recover fully from the last injury. Somewhere during the course of time, he'd stopped seeing the natural beauty of his youthful male body, his vision shrinking to a tunnel view that only allowed him to see the scars the surgeries had left on his knees and his hips.

His injured foot had been the last straw to break the camel's back, and for some time, Erik had actually hated himself and his body more than he'd ever hated anything else. Keeping up appearances in public and smiling on pictures all of the time had cost him almost all of his strength, and the negative comments he'd gotten on Social Media that he wasn't worthy to wear yellow and black any longer had only added to his self-loathing.

Standing here in Christopher's shower-cubicle and looking down at himself was the first time he could do that without focusing on his scars only and feeling like choking within months, the first time he could see and appreciate his own beauty again. He had put on muscles during his rehab, not too much, just enough to shape his torso and his long legs in a very appealing way, and the tan that was still there made his skin shimmer in a light bronze color.

New tears welled up in his eyes when he let his hands travel over his naked and wet body in a soft caress. It had been so long since he'd felt loved and cherished – since he'd been able to feel love for himself; and he squeezed his eyes shut when more tears streamed over his face as he re-bonded with himself, gratitude tightening his throat.

Erik had had to leave his home to find himself again, and he promised to himself that he would never forget again who he was and what he really needed. Dave had proved to him that he was still a valued and skilled footballer when he'd offered him a place in his squad, whereas Christopher and Jonas had proved to him that he could be a footballer and yet be his true self at the same time – the sub he'd hidden deep inside himself because he'd been too afraid to face the truth about what he was and what he needed.

He turned the shower off when he'd shed all the tears that had still been left inside him, taking the soft towel to dry himself off. His two Doms were waiting for him in the bedroom, and Erik didn't want to let them wait any longer, eager to become their cherished boy and learn more about himself in their loving embrace.

Today was the first day of his new life, the start of something new and wonderful, and Erik wouldn't look back but forward without regret and any doubts, because this new life was what he'd been longing for, his secret dream that had finally come true.


	3. Let me taste you!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik joins Christopher and Jonas in the bedroom after his shower, eager to become their boy. Christopher and Jonas are eager to taste him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dearest friends,  
> writing this story for you makes me happy, I hope that you enjoy reading about Erik's journey as Christopher and Jonas' boy as much as I enjoy writing it. <33

Jonas and Christopher were standing before the bed when Erik silently entered the large and bright bedroom, talking quietly to each other. They were dressed in cozy bathrobes like the one Erik was wearing now, and Christopher was stroking Jonas' cheek as he said something Erik couldn't understand but what looked like _'I love you, darling!'_ to Erik, judging by the movements of Christopher's lips. Jonas bent forward to kiss him, breathing his answer against Christopher's lips, and Erik was sure that his quiet murmur was a tender love declaration for his mate, because Christopher leaned their foreheads together for a second, his handsome features suffused with the love he felt for the taller man.

They parted and turned their heads to smile at him when Erik closed the door behind himself, beckoning him to join them.

“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to let you wait for so long. I didn't jerk off under the shower, I just needed...” he mumbled as he stepped forward, but Jonas shook his head and put his finger on Erik's trembling lips to silence him.

“Shshsh, don't do that, handsome. We didn't think that you jerked off under the shower. Everything's fine. We trust you, Erik, and I hope that you will trust us enough one day as well and not feel the urge to apologize and explain yourself to us like that all of the time. Privacy is important, and love doesn't work without trust on both sides in the long run. We really want this to work out between us, Erik.”

Erik's heart was beating in his throat, and he looked at Christopher for confirmation before gazing up at the tall blond again. “Thank you. It's just so new and I don't want to disappoint you. So you think that you could love me one day?” he whispered hopefully, and Jonas' eyes became dark with emotions. “We already do, handsome. We wouldn't have asked you to become our boy if we didn't love you.”

“Oh, just like that?” Erik was sure that he must be dreaming. He had of course known that Christopher and Jonas loved each other before he had witnessed the tender scene a few minutes ago, but seeing them together like this had made him feel uncertain again because of his own love for his two Doms, and because he didn't know at this point of their relationship whether or not his love for them would ever be returned.

Christopher chuckled, taking Erik's hand in his own again to raise it to his mouth and press a gentle kiss onto his fingers. “It's easy to love you, handsome, believe me. It's actually pretty hard not to love you.”

Erik swallowed, trying to remember the last time he'd felt as happy as he did now. The last time when he'd still been in Dortmund, that was, because he'd already felt happy a lot of times since he'd joined Huddersfield, and this even though his transfer had taken place only a few weeks ago actually.

“I love you too, both of you. I love you very much, my Dom, my Viking,” he said, and Jonas pulled him against his broad frame to kiss him passionately. His tongue was everywhere inside Erik's mouth, licking and teasing and caressing every single spot within its reach, and Erik grabbed the hems of Jonas' bathrobe because he really needed something to hold on to. He was hard beneath the soft terrycloth, hard and aching for his two amazing Doms to claim and take him as their beloved boy.

“I love you, my sweet boy,” Jonas murmured when he drew back from Erik's swollen lips, watching his mate taking Erik in his arms to kiss him as well with sparkling eyes. Christopher tasted of love and warmth and strength, and Erik let him in with a small happy sigh, granting his Dom access to the delights he had to offer happily. His mind was spinning with desire by the time Christopher released him from his tight embrace to take him by his arms and regard him, and his heart was racing with all the love he felt for the two other men.

“I love you, handsome.” Christopher kissed him on his forehead with a tender smile, and Erik lost himself in the deep brown eyes of his Dom. “I love you too, Chris,” he said, turning his head to search for Jonas' gaze. “I love you, Jonas.”

Erik hadn't expected this, not in the first night they would spend together, and he had promised himself when he'd stood under the shower that he would prove himself worthy of being loved by his Doms one day. He felt humble and happy now, the last tension he'd still felt draining away from his body.

Christopher smiled reassuringly at him, considering him for a second or two before gesturing to the bed. “Sit down in the middle of the bed, handsome. On your heels, and don't move. Your Viking and I will join you soon.”

Erik did as he'd been told, climbing onto the bed to sit down in the middle of it on his heels, his hands folded in his lap. The fragrant terrycloth of his bathrobe was like a caress on his burning skin when he shifted his weight one last time before remaining motionless in his position, and his cock left a small damp trace where its wet tip brushed against the soft material.

Being allowed to watch his two Doms as they shared another private moment made Erik's breath hitch in his throat, and he was sure that he'd hardly ever seen anything more beautiful in his life when the black predator kissed the blond Viking, Christopher's hand gently cupping Jonas' clean-shaven cheeks. Jonas' hands were on Christopher's backside, pulling the shorter man close to his body over the bathrobe before gliding under the garment to stroke Christopher's body without any barrier. Their kiss was slow and tender and yet deep and passionate, and their love for each other was filling the fragrant air and clearly visible on their faces.

Christopher let his hands wander down from Jonas' jaw to his shoulders when they finally broke their kiss, gently pulling the white bathrobe down along Jonas' arms. The taller blond looked down at his dark-haired mate with sparkling eyes, letting the younger man take the lead without objection, even though Erik could sense the strong dominant vibes radiating from his Viking. Jonas was clearly not in submission mode tonight, but the familiarity and love between him and Christopher helped him not to fight the other Dom, the prospect of taking care of their boy together with his mate making him stand still as Christopher undressed him.

The white bathrobe glided down to the ground, and Erik's eyes roamed over the gorgeous picture of male beauty and strength revealed to him of their own will. They had all showered together with their teammates several times before that night, but Erik had been careful not to look too closely at Christopher or Jonas when they were naked, fearing that he would betray his feelings to the other players if he did. Now he could finally appreciate the glorious delights of Jonas' perfectly shaped body openly and without having to hide his adoration, and his beautiful Viking smiled when he saw the admiration and awe in Erik's eyes.

“Do you like what you see, boy?” he asked, and Erik licked over his suddenly dry lips. “Yes, very much, my Viking. You're beautiful.”

“Thank you, handsome.” Jonas' heated glance was like a physical caress on his own body, tingling with desire and still covered by the bathrobe. The tall goalkeeper looked back at his mate after a moment, tugging at the belt that kept Christopher's garment together. “Your Dom is just as beautiful, boy,” he said when he pushed the white terrycloth over Christopher's broad shoulders, and a soft moan escaped Erik's lips at the sight of well-toned breast-muscles and shimmering tanned skin. The landscape of Christopher's male body was as beautiful as Jonas was to him, but the dark-haired defender was lithe and elegant where Jonas was broad and powerful, and Erik couldn't avert his eyes from his Dom's seemingly endless long legs and the perfect rounds of his backside.

He was rock-hard under his bathrobe, aching for his two Doms so much that it was making him dizzy, and another moan made its way to the ears of the other men.

“Our boy needs us, darling, we shouldn't let him wait any longer,” Christopher said, taking Jonas' hand to stalk over to the bed like a big black panther that was about to corner his prey, and Erik could hardly wait for the panther to trap him and have his way with him.

 

***

 

Jonas and Christopher knelt down on the mattress at each side of Erik without touching him, considering him thoughtfully for a moment. “We will claim you as our beloved boy now, handsome. You can say stop at any time, and you can tell us if you need to touch us,” Christopher said, and Erik nodded his head in acknowledgment. “I will do that, my Dom,” he said, earning a brief kiss on his mouth from the older defender.

“Good. Please close your eyes and don't move, boy. Don't think, just focus on your feelings,” Jonas kissed him on his cheek, and Erik closed his eyes and concentrated on taking slow and deep breaths.

He could feel the eyes of his Doms on his face, but he didn't move, and it didn't take long until his breathing calmed down and Erik felt himself enter his subspace, trusting his Dom and his Viking to take care of him and give him what he had craved for so long.

Jonas and Christopher finally touched him at the same time, and Erik was amazed that he could already tell the differences between their hands and their touches. Christopher's hand were a little bit smaller, their touch firm and determined, while Jonas bigger hands were more gentle and teasing on him.

Jonas was the one removing the white bathrobe from Erik's body, but it was Christopher stroking over the curves of his shoulders and upper arms. Jonas was the one revealing Erik's lithe frame to the hungry gazes of his two Doms, and it was Christopher mapping the hills and valleys of Erik's chest and abdomen with his fingertips.

“You're so beautiful, handsome, so incredibly beautiful.” Warm breath tickled Erik's throat as his blond Viking murmured softly against his neck, a clever tongue licking curiously over the salty skin of his vulnerable throat, right where his pulse was beating hard and fast.

“You taste deliciously, boy.” The voice of his Dom was only a low and quiet purr on his cheek, reminding Erik of the sleek black panther again, and he gasped into Christopher's mouth when ardent lips claimed his own in another fierce kiss again.

Jonas was at his back now, caressing his shoulder-blades and his back, and Erik's blood was rushing faster through his veins like liquid fire, making him burn with desire. Christopher kissed him thoroughly, taking his time to explore his mouth and learn Erik's reactions to his kiss by heart, his tongue demanding his boy's total submission in the most amazing way.

Erik was all too happy to give his Dom what he wanted, and he didn't protest when Jonas gently lowered him down onto his back and pulled his arms over his head.

“Are you okay, handsome?” the tall blond asked, and Erik made a sound of agreement that was swallowed by Christopher's passionate kiss. “That's good. Keep your arms over your head, boy, we want to taste you now.”

Christopher pulled back from his swollen lips to look down at him, but Erik kept his eyes closed as he had been told, and his Dom made a pleased sound in his throat and stroked over his closed lids with his thumb.

“You really please us, boy, let us taste the sweet taste of your surrender,” his panther purred, and Erik felt happy at the tender praise. He was lying flat on his back, naked, trapped and vulnerable the way Jonas was still holding his wrists, but he didn't feel exposed or anxious, but safe and cherished, happy and eager to surrender to his Doms and prove to them that he was worthy to be their cherished boy.

Two pairs of hot lips traveling over his heated flesh made him moan and gasp, but he did his best not to move and keep his hips still as the two other men worshiped his body with their hands and their lips, not one single spot being left untouched or unkissed. Erik felt tears sting under his closed eyelids when Christopher and Jonas lavished attention on his hips, his knees and his ankles – right where the scars of the surgeries were, and where the memory of the sharp pain of his injuries was still lingering under the skin.

The pain and the memory faded more and more the longer Christopher and Jonas dabbed tender kisses onto the still tender spots, and the single tear that rolled over his cheek dried quickly in the warm air of the bedroom.

“We love you, handsome, we love you so much.” Jonas' voice was hoarse with emotion when he kissed his way upwards again until he reached Erik's sensitive nipples to kiss them until they hardened to tiny knobs. Christopher made himself comfortable between Erik's legs, lifting his thighs to drape them over his shoulders, and Erik gasped out when he realized what his Dom was about to do, his startled moan echoing in the otherwise silent bedroom.

“Don't fret, handsome. Just let me taste you.” Christopher kissed his way down from his knee to his groin, coming closer and closer to those parts of Erik's body where he had never been kissed beforehand. The teammate he had submitted to in Dortmund once in a while had never tried to do that, and Erik instinctively tensed up for a moment, but Jonas licking and gently biting his nipples distracted him from his fear that his black panther could be disgusted when he kissed his most private parts.

His neglected cock twitched and bounced against his abs, leaking milky droplets against his stomach, and Erik moaned with need and desire, Jonas' warm and wet tongue sending jolts of pleasure straight into his groin and his rock-hard dick with every teasing caress.

“I haven't forgotten how sensitive you are here, handsome. I think I could make you come just from licking your sweet knobs. But my mate will help me make you come for us, my beautiful boy, he's really good at that.”

Erik had no doubts that Christopher was good at driving a willing sub crazy with his skills, and he felt jealous of Jonas and every other sub the dark-haired defender had pleasured this way before him for a moment. But he pushed the thought aside again, because Jonas was his beloved Viking, his second Dom, and he had to accept that Christopher and Jonas loved each other, and that Jonas was Christopher's sub at times as well.

The first teasing and soft lick over his tender hole made him forget everything, his world shrinking to the spots where his two Doms were pleasuring him with their agile and ardent tongues. Erik felt shameless and sexy at the same time, and he entangled his fingers over his head to keep them from reaching out for his Doms and urge them on. They wanted his unquestioning submission, and this was what he would give them.

Christopher circled his quivering entrance with the tip of his tongue a few times before suddenly pushing in, and Erik's cock jerked forcefully because Jonas was sucking at his right nipple now, sending violent shivers of lust through his body. He was throbbing and pulsing with raw need, his cock wet with the pleasure the passionate caresses made him feel. Christopher's tongue stroked and massaged him in a firm and steady rhythm, and Erik could feel his walls clench in the attempt to get more friction and swallow the curious intruder deeper. He was so hard that it was painful, and he really needed to come more than he had needed anything in a very long time.

Erik squeezed his eyes shut and dug his nails into his palms, small sobs escaping his lips because of his painful desire and his need to come.

Christopher chuckled against his wet hole, lifting Erik's long legs higher to get better access to his secret core, and Jonas released his right nipple with a wet 'plopp' to suck on the left one, stroking the hard knob with the tip of his tongue.

“You're so close boy, you respond so beautifully to us, and you taste so sweet and delicious. Just come for us, we want you to,” Christopher breathed against his slick hole, and when he pushed his tongue into him again, Erik lost his battle and exploded in a mind-blowing orgasm, painting his stomach with the creamy white stripes of his painful release. It went on and on, and Jonas hoarsely whispered words of encouragement to give them more coaxed more spurts from him until Erik feared that he would black out from the sheer force of his climax. His softening cock pulsed one last time, and Erik went limp, the terrycloth of his bathrobe underneath him soaking with the sweat of his lust.

“You're amazing, handsome.” Jonas took him in his arms when Christopher lay down beside him to clean him up, and Erik buried his face on the shoulder of his Viking with a small whimper, his body humming with the satisfaction coursing through him now.

“You did so well, boy,” Christopher praised him, wrapping his arms around him from behind, and Erik felt safe and loved, curling himself up in the tender embrace of his two Doms. They lay like this for a while, his Viking and his Dom giving him the time he needed to come down from his forceful high, and when Erik turned his head and opened his eyes after a few minutes, he could see both men smiling at him.

“My mate needs to claim you, handsome. Will you let him take you as his beloved boy now?” Christopher asked when Erik searched for his gaze, and Erik felt astonished because he somehow had thought that Christopher would want to be the first one to take him.

The dark-haired defender smiled when he saw the look on Erik's face. “You're so surprised, boy. Would it change anything about your feelings for him and for me if I claimed you before Jonas does?”

Erik vigorously shook his head. “No, never, my Dom. I just thought that you would want to be the first one...”

“What do you want, Erik?” Christopher gazed down at him, Jonas silently waiting for his answer. He was hard against Erik's hipbone, but Christopher was hard against his backside as well, and Erik was confused, unsure what to answer to that question. He swallowed, and his eyes darted instinctively to the tall blond watching him with tender blue eyes, his body shifting closer to Jonas, giving the answer his mind was too afraid to give. “I love you, Chris, I love both of you the same way, but you're right, I think I want Jonas to be the first one taking me,” he finally whispered, hoping that his honesty would be appreciated.

It was, at least if Jonas' passionate and hungry kiss and Christopher's approving glance were anything to go by with. “I need you, handsome, I really need to be inside you now,” the blond goalkeeper whispered urgently when they parted again, and Erik wrapped his arms tightly around his beloved Viking and buried his nose on his throat.

“I need you too, Jonas. Please my Viking, take me, make me yours, I need you to!”


End file.
